1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to recirculating toilets; and, more particularly, to improvements in recirculating toilets wherein a float member withdraws flushing fluid from a layer of flushing fluid floating on top of human waste in a separating tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,909 to Rod et al., a recirculating toilet system is disclosed wherein human waste is receiving from a receptacle, such as a toilet bowl, and removed to a separating tank which is initially charged with a flushing fluid of lower density and specific gravity than water. The flushing fluid thus floats as a layer on top of the waste and a float member floats on top of the layer. Means are provided for withdrawing flushing fluid through the float and utilizing the flushing fluid to flush the receptacle or receptacles. Thus, the flushing fluid is continuously recycled between the separating tank and the receptacle or receptacles and may pass through suitable filters or the like for filtering undesirable particles out of the flushing fluid. Obviously, such filters or the like would become quickly clogged with undesirable particles removed from the flushing fluid if the fluid was not relatively "clean" when withdrawn from the tank. If too much water or other undesirable elements are present in the flushing fluid withdrawn from the tank, it could quickly destroy the entire system by clogging pump gears, the filters, etc.
Further, should some component in the system break down, there is no way to safeguard the system of Rod et al. should the pump begin withdrawing water and other undesirable elements along with the oil. There is thus a need for a means for detecting when water is present in the flushing fluid in such recirculating toilet systems and deactivating the same when such water is present.